For conventional incandescent bulbs, every watt of electricity consumed usually generates 10 lumens of luminous flux, whereas, according to LED manufacturers, every watt of electricity consumed by LEDs is able to generate up to 160 lumens of luminous flux. However, in practice, limited by shape and maximum working temperature, LED lamps are unable to reach their full potential. Nevertheless, at present, the best LED lamps in the market usually can reach 80-100 lumens per watt. In addition, in comparison with LED lamps, CFL lamps, which may reach 60-70 lumens per watt, have limited potential for future development, and the materials used therein may harm the environment.
It can be seen from above that, the LED lamps are more efficient than CFL lamps, as well as being more compatible with the environment. With growing awareness of environmental issues including global warming and climate change, resource and energy savings are increasingly essential for future product and marketing strategies.
Thus, the advantages of LED technology meet the requirements of the public for safe, energy saving, and environmentally protective lighting solutions. LEDs have other advantages, such as, higher light intensity, longer service time, and smaller dimension, taking into account, design, color, lifetime and cost. The deployment of LED light sources, which are compatible in terms of optics, electrics, mechanics and thermotics, to replace conventional lighting solutions, is an emerging application.
At present, in the commercial, office, and home lighting markets, implementation of LED lamps still face hurdles, including light intensity, color temperature, beam angle, illumination direction, single/multiple point control, and when controlled by a centralized operator or a network, online error diagnostic.
Thus, how to effectively and efficiently solve those essential technical problems has been a key point for the popularization of LED lamps in the market.
Based on the circumstances described above, and focusing on the issue of controlling a variety of parameters of LED lamps controlled via a network, the present invention discloses a network control lighting system for indoor use, which will be described in detail below.